


Abandoned

by Sparkhearts2



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers IDW
Genre: F/F, Haven’t touched this in a while but that’s changing, Isolation, It’s a mystery, More characters to be added, Overhaul time, Slow to update(school), The oc thing might be off putting but I promise this is a good one, There’s gonna be some urban explorations, Whoa is that an apocalypse au I see, feedback has brain cells refuses to use them, like I don’t have any plans to add any more characters atm, no beta I have no editor, small chapters (I’m trying ok)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkhearts2/pseuds/Sparkhearts2
Summary: Feedback is a long range stealth star cruiser and doesn’t give a damn about sides, after all, both sides have cheated at poker and both sides make good energon. Enticed by the prospect of large numbers of Autobots and Decepticons she made her way to earth.When she wakes up for the first time in a long time she must find a way to survive in an Abandoned world.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. The first awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback awakens in a nasty warehouse

Darkness, like a void, was Feedback’s current world. All sensation was surrendered to unconsciousness. And this was ok, everything was ok, why wouldn’t it be, after all, the spot she was laying on was the most comfortable spot in the world. 

A beeping barely managed to break the silence, only for silence to consume the room again. Energon mixed with a booster flowed from a canister to a black figure in the corner. Responding to the introduction of Energon and encouraged by the booster, Feedback’s system started reboot protocols. Energon worked its way through the starved chassis and sensors activated preparing to send signals while higher processor functions were slowly brought back online.

Feedback’s visor gave a slight flicker before onlining on the lowest setting. “Mmmhmhha” mumbled Feedback as she moved her head slightly. The ground and the wall behind Feedback were so comfortable, like they were molded for her frame.  
Instinctually she raised her head, and the blissful comfort was replaced by a deep ache in sensitive cabling. 

‘Oof, getting up is going to suuuuck.’ thought Feedback ‘might as well look around from here’. She cranked up the setting on her visor and looked around the room.

A pile of what seemed to be decomposing cardboard sat in the corner adjacent to Feedback and a rusted platform on wheels sat in the other. In corner number 4 there was a built-in computer terminal, but by the state of the screen and the keys, the chances of it being operational were low. Everything in this structure looked like it sat outside for a year (or maybe 3) and a quick look at the roof showed why, there was sagging in the direction of the rusty platform and enough water stains to be a painting. 

“Click click clack.”

The noise wasn’t loud but it broke the silence like a gunshot. Feedback jumped at the noise and was rewarded with every plate and strut groaning and aching with the sudden use. Even a few warnings popped into feedback’s field of vision and were promptly swept away.

Looking toward the sound, Feedback felt a tug on one of the major fuel lines going down her side. Looking down there was a rather thick black tube coming out of a transformation seam on her chest. Due to the lack of warnings pouring out of her HUD the black mech concluded that it was not one of their own so plucking it out wouldn’t end in disaster. A quick look told her that the lines were connected but the nettle was small so the threat of leaking out was slim. The tube apparently did not want to come out, as it appears that the line had done something in response to something being stuck in and not taken out. The line had grown thick and around the puncture making its removal difficult. “ouch ouch ouch” whispered feedback, while it hurt, only a little bit of Energon welled up at the spot. What was interesting was that the tube looked like a standard IV, though why there’d be an IV inside her in this dump was unknown.

The tube led to a container latched to the wall connected to the computer terminal. “So that’s what the clicking was”, mused Feedback, “the flow stopping.  
“Well enough beating around the bush, time to get moving and figure out what to do”

Feedback shifted upward, only to go right back down. “WAIaiEeEO SLAG SLAG SLAG, hOLy FRag” screeched Feedback, who completely forgot how her wings were almost refusing to send any signal. “Mmm you know I shouldn’t be surprised” muttered Feedback to no one. Now on all fours she tried again and was successful, despite the complaints from her struts, unused to caring weight once again. Stumbling slightly, Feedback worked her way to the computer terminal.

Even if the screen was broken and the keyboard was waterlogged it was fine as long as a data plug was operational. ‘Which it should be, it’s standard procedure to have a cover for it’ thought Feedback. But when feedback looked there was a plant sprouting in the only plug. “Really” said Feedback, now this was just ridiculous. The mass of rotting cardboard likely wouldn’t have answered, and neither would the rusty platform.

The computer would answer her questions, maybe not all of them but it would answer ones like:  
1) Where am I?  
2) How did I get here?  
3) Why haven’t I moved in so long? (That one probably won’t be answered)  
4) Why was a tube feeding me Energon?  
5) Why was I so drained of Energon that I was in stasis lock  
6) Where can I get more Energon? (always important)  
And lucky number 7  
7) Why don’t I remember anything leading up to this?

‘I remember being on earth, am I still on earth? I don’t remember leaving so probably’  
Mused the black mech ‘I remember both the sides coming down and clashing (that hasn’t happened in a while) I remember……. that’s it. Which wasn’t too much but it’s enough. If both sides were here that means that there were loads of spare parts potential energon deposits, somewhere’ thought Feedback.

Light started to leak through the cracks in the wall and roof. The amber light was beautiful but what it was shining on was not. The light only revealed how nasty feedback’s plating had become. Dust and water stains didn’t only grace the decaying room, it also covered her legs and helm. “Oh my beautiful plating” moaned feedback when the buildup didn’t crumble away when brushed.

“Well, we ride at dawn don’t we” and with that feedback pushed the rusted over door open and entered the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know   
> I’m still new at this so feel free to criticize (I won’t feel bad) I need all the help I can.


	2. Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transformer splashing around? More likely than you think.

“Well this place is nice and all but I doubt this place has a hot solvent shower waiting for me so I will take my leave” as feedback gave the door a shove. Dirt and rust flakes broke away onto her hands and shoulder but the door gave way with a crunch. With the door now open (broken) she stepped outside. 

Her visor shone brightly as it adjusted to the bright sunlight, gathering large amounts of optical data in a single sweep.

The leaves seemed to glow in the morning leaving only a few sunbeams for the shorter plants. A sea of ferns made a false forest floor accented by bushes and broken up with dead trees. Birds were already calling and a chipmunk (squirrel?) ran through the interlocking branches. 

“A lovely scene but where’s the road?” questioned feedback. There wasn’t even a trail winding through the ferns.

Short-range Scanners didn’t pick up anything and long-range scanners would be ineffective at this altitude. A road would lead to at least some kind of civilization, it would lead to energon (unlikely) and answers.

‘Wait, this planet's fully colonized which means if I go in one direction long enough I will hit something, or better yet someone’ realized feedback.

Turning in the direction of less trees (less to doge) feedback walked alone.  
.  
.  
.  
“This needs some fresh beats” exclaimed feedback and activated the large speakers on her forearms. It didn’t matter that she didn’t even have a clue what the singer was singing about. The saxophone got her right in the spark, the bass made her plating vibrate slightly, the singer put her very spark (heart? soul?) into the chorus, and the drummer just went ham. Feedback’s em field pulsed outward with joy as she pranced along. Not even caring how many branches she broke her wings flared out as she sung her arms back and forth in a formless dance. It was groove time.

Going through several songs feedback’s good mood could not be beat. Songs that she’d played a hundred times and songs that she just downloaded, all of them were bangers. The ferns were gone and the species of trees were different and the temperature was a few degrees lower. All of this was recorded subconsciously because it wasn't recon time, it was dance time, and this song was just perfect for that. The only thing that stopped feedback was when her pede sunk into the dirt. Reflexively the music turned down as she looked at the muck hanging from her pede. 

‘Lower temperature, diffrent plant life, ground so wet my pede sinks. THERE MUST BE LAKE!’ Realized Feedback. Letting out a whoop Feedback jumped into the air and activated the thrusters in her pedes. Blasting into the air over the tree line revealed a large body of water. There it was, glittering like crystal and as blue as energon (does water have energon in it?). It stretched for miles but the other side was visible if just barely.

“I remember enough about this planet to know that I can safely splash in that” and she flew towards it. Opening up her wings she glided into the lake with a splash that rivaled a cannonball.

Most bots didn’t like swimming, if the water wasn’t acid then it had tons of organic material growing in it just waiting to crawl into the transformation seems. Also being 20 tons of sinking metal didn’t make swimming very easy. 

Sand billowed up when her pedes hit the bottom, cold water rushing everywhere. Immediately the side vents closed and shut off, protective covering closing over the speakers in her forearms, and minor alerts when foreign material (please not be a fish) entered the joint cavity in her ankle. All and all not too bad, this lake had a sandy bottom so it wouldn’t be a repeat of that nice looking warm and shallow lake with about a good few feet of squishy decaying organic material. Even with feedback’s unshakable attitude the way it felt was like congealed oil mixed with that borax slime that was soooo popular with the humans was so disgusting. Yep, this water was perfect for splashing around before going deep and pushing off the bottom. 

Feedback laid back with a sigh. The water was taking away all the dust, the water stains could also ironically be taken care of by the water. Her black plating sparked in the sunlight, revealing that it wasn’t pitch black but instead a dark blue. It was a perfect match with her punch-in-the-face magenta bio-lights. It was cheesy but Feedback could stare at herself for hours, marveling at how the bio-lights glowed and how her sparkly plating moved.

“Primus that’s enough laying around” chirped Feedback “time for scrubbing.” And promptly rolled back and grabbed her pede with a handful of sand. It got everywhere but it was easy enough to remove with enough water flow. Alternating between scrubbing with sand and picking at bits with her claws she was successful with cleaning her pede. After a similar treatment with the other pede it was play time. All the sand and dust would break away with a good bit of moving around.

She moved deeper into the waters until there was a good amount of water above before pushing off the ground. The water rushed around and under plating like powerful gusts of wind. The water gave way as she breached the water like a whale, large and majestic. It was like a less hot and painful existence of a planet's atmosphere into space. “PIT YES” cried Feedback as she fell backwards into the water.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After several hours of playing around, feedback was done. ‘Time to head back for an energon cube or two, a hot solvent shower, and a long recharge’ thought Feedback as she trotted into the shallows.

“Eh” stopped Feedback “I don’t have that”

The temperature was dropping along with the sun along with the sense of safety. There was no home base, no ship, not even a bot to talk to.

“I’m alone”


	3. Nights alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s night and Feedback realizes the danger of a survival situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh is that angst I see?  
> Also I did some fan art on my tumblr: https://plums-are-actually-tasty.tumblr.com/post/624391889778573312/updated-version

The speed of which the sun fell was frightening. The smears of red and purple gave way to pitch blackness. Thin clouds coated the sky blocking out all the starlight, it reduced the moon to a watery sliver.

An old fear resurfaced, an old instinct left over when the organic beasts could actually pearce her plating. But she’d changed a lot, plating now stargrade thick and her form would tower over any predator. Those simple facts could not dispel that fear though.

‘Who would have thought getting ambushed by a savlynx would still affect me all these vorns later’ though Feedback. It had come out of nowhere one night and bit at her arm. To an organic it would have been a lot worse with high probability of the attacked limb being lost but the plating only had a few punctures and a nasty dent. It hadn't even been the worst injury she had experienced at that point but the fact that it happened with no warning is what got to her, and stayed with her.

Her tanks were beginning to clench uncomfortably as they were trying to keep pressure up. It was very ignorable at the moment but it would only get worse. Needless to say it was snack time.

Reaching backwards Feedback grabbed and removed a chunk of armor attached to her lower back. That chunk of armor turned out to be a small fuel canister in disguise! A simple invention, two canisters custom formed painted the same shade as the surrounding armor. The laches keeping them in place looked like kibble and the symmetry the duo canisters offered completed the disguise.

“Ooh secret snack you’re my favorite invention” said Feedback before popping the lid and taking a sip. Only to find that the canister was empty. It may mimic the black mechs plating but it wasn’t a part of it, so fuel gages were out of the question. Feedback reached the canister and got the other one, but that one was also empty.

“I don’t understand! I never go out without them topped off…. But I went out of a warehouse, I was in stasis lock in the warehouse but I wasn’t damaged so that leaves only one option” pondered Feedback. She pulled up the warning log, and indeed there it was, a big old ENERGON LOST STASIS LOCK DISENGAGED. 

“Scrap”

“Ok ok ok, I didn’t have enough energon but that was fixed because that weird IV dumped a ton into me, the extra was then siphoned into my fuel tank. That means that what I have now is all I have and that if I go into stasis lock again there will be no weird IV to revive me. The chance of some bot coming around and reviving me is slim so if I go out that’s it.” 

Feedback looked down at the water swirling around her pedes, it was a miracle that there wasn’t a patch of rust growing on her but no miracle could prevent the rust capability of long term water exposure. The friendly water felt a lot less friendly now.

“I can’t wait for that to happen. I've got to find something, even if it’s just a building to rust in”. Feedback started to walk along the shore, water splashing with every step.  
It was loud but the world felt deadly still. Like something waiting to pounce.

This kind of wandering led the mind to wander too, after all it was kind of monotonous.   
‘Argh you know what I should have done, check for energon in the building. I can’t go back because I flew into the water, which probably helped burn through my remaining fuel’

“Splish splash splish splash”

‘I can’t believe I was so ridiculous earlier, this is a survival situation where I have nothing. No maps, no mechs, no fuel, not even some sapient species to guide me. It could be awhile before I find any energon’

“Splish splash Splish splash”

‘No one will find me because I sat in that warehouse for years and no one found me there. The chances of help are lower than my energon levels so I have to rely on myself’

“Splish splash Splish splash”

‘I am going to have to do what I have FRAGGING done before and survive on my own with my own skills and wisdom buT WHAT DO I DO. I SPLASH AROUND AND ASK ALLLL THE WRONG QUESTIONS, WHY DID I EVEN THINK THAT WATER HAD ENERGON. NOT EVERY BLUE THING IS ENERGON AND WHY DID I TAKE OFF, FLYING TAKES A TON OF FUEL. NOW BECAUSE I WAS AN IDIOT EARLIER I AM GOING TO DI-‘ 

“Splishspashspi- SPLUSH”

Feedback yelped as she fell face first into the water, sand getting into all the delicate joints. With that final nail what was building up reached a boiling point.

Feedback lifted her head up toward the dark sky and screamed. She poured every bit of aggression that was gathered into that yell that soon tapered into a sad whine. The bitter sting came from the fact that no one could hear that.

There would be no help, no loyalty to one faction meant no search party. Why waste energon on a decent soldier that won’t even fight for you. She had heard stories of daring rescue and recoveries from before the war. How they wouldn’t stop til they found you or at least a body. Now there just wasn’t the resources or even the incentive to hunt for any MIA mechs. Many trails would just end at another grayed out fraim on the battlefield. 

What about her friends? They cared, they’d come, but why haven’t they yet. Chronometers stop recording during stasis lock but she didn’t need a little number to know that plenty of time had passed. Maybe not the literal vorns some mechs have experienced but those were always no name mechs or assumed dead ones. Judging by the lack of damage being assumed dead was out, but being a no name was a lot worse. Was her impact so little no one noticed she left, was there a possibility that she was truly abandoned by both sides.

Had her optics not been holographic lubricant would have started to overflow. Living in wartime made violence and betrayal have a lot less of an impact but the knowledge of no one caring still carried the same weight. It hurts deep, making a literal half vorn of solid work to actually stand solidly without the help of one side feel meaningless. So much only to rust away in a lake. What a fate

No! That’s not her fate! So what if no help is coming when you are your own help. That half-vorn was worth it, so much was accomplished in so little time. Her friends probably couldn’t go on a rescue mission because they had to follow their faction and they totally really care and they are probably really worried. This is a survival situation, no one likes a survival story where the main character dies.

Feedback pulled herself out of the water filled with new determination. An ultimatum that almost all mechs were left with, continue or die and by Primus it’s time to live.

A better mood was moving into where the old one was dissipating. It was time to get moving.

“Splish Splash Splish Splash”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She had been walking for some time now when she got it.  
A static filled ping.  
It was too garbled to understand a message(if there even was one) or to property track.

“No way” exclaimed Feedback ‘that’s a low range ping, someone sent that and they're close.’

Feedback sent a received ping back, only to get silence.

‘Aw I was at least hoping to get a com invite’ thought Feedback ‘Either I run around and look or I can fly up and look around. Both ways waste fuel.’

Feedback already knew what she was going to choose, it was foolish as most structures on this world were larger than the flora but and the dumb erage to arch into the sky was to great. 

So Feedback completely disregarded the fact that flying used up unnecessary fuel and activated her T-cog. With a jump Feedback had transformed into her sleek alt-mode. Large wings shifted and her chest folded in half to form a small space skipper. With a roar orange thrusters ignited blasting water apart and thrusting Feedback into the sky.

And there! rising over the trees on the horizon was a tower.


	4. (Warning unfinished) the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tower time wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished, will be updated soon

The tower well, towered over the trees. Feedback only caught a flash of it though as she broke through the thin layer of clouds. A structure that large wouldn’t be made in the middle of nowhere. Most likely there would be other buildings or at least a road leading to it. There was even a chance there could be humans there.

The clouds were broken apart by the afterburn of burning orange thrusters. ‘Alright that should do it’ she thought as she killed her thrusters. Stars peppered, or more accurately salted, the black sky. “Huh, I guess it actually is a nice night” she pondered.

The ground was fast approaching, but so was the tower. Just scraping over the trees Feedback transformed but had too much momentum as a tree trunk came up way too fast.  
“WOHWOHWOHWOH” cried Feedback before a solid THUNK reverberated through the forest.

The tree swayed back and forth but held (thankfully) and her armor didn’t even have a scratch, though her chest plait was covered in sap. “Ugh, I hate forest landings. There’s never a good spot” she said as plaiting ruffled outward and settled back into place. “Argh, this is terrible, my cassis is covered in sap and the way toward the tower is blocked by a bunch of low hanging branches” she wasn’t terribly claustrophobic despite her flight class but getting tangled up in those branches and getting sticks stuck in joints was a terrible feeling. That’s when she got a terrible idea.

“Going through the trees would suck, but going over the trees wouldn’t suck.” realize Feedback. Common sense said that flying would waste energy but common sense also said that flailing around because a bug fell into an armor seam and was still wiggling wasted just as much. So the best option was to scale the thickest tree and clamber around the tops towards the structure.

Selecting a rather thick and straight spruce Feedback planted a pede on a branch... only for it to break at the slightest pressure. 

“You know what, I’m not surprised” sighed Feedback, who decided to just forfeit and fly over the trees, once again. She didn’t even bother to transform as the jets in their feet carried her straight up. “Frankly all these short flights are getting old” she commented.

Breaking out of the canopy Feedback got a good look at the tower. It looked to be made out of metal beams, interlocking in trusses which tapered off on the top to a fine point. Boxes, wires and discs covered the tower, for what purpose she could only guess. Connected to the tower was a small flat house built up on posts. The roof was a little taller than the trees and was falling apart. Glass was broken and the wood was covered in moss and lichen. While it was impossible to tell what it contained, what was visible was very promising.

Wanting to save fuel Feedback killed the thrusters with the intent of landing on the roof. What the black mech failed to think of was that if that branch failed to support several tons of metal then what would that rotten roof do. 

Feedback grabbed a metal beam and slammed both pedes straight through the roof. Instinctive coding kicked in and with an “EEP” her thrusters roared to life for the final time as fuel conservation finally kicked in, effectively stopping all fire and blasters from wasting energy until more energon could be gathered.   
This of course went unnoticed as Feedback scrambled for anything to hold on to.

Clawed pedes latched onto the I-beams

Sharp servos put a dents into weaker metal 

And the bolts creaked

And the tower swayed

And swayed

And swayed 

And settled 

“Holy scrap”

Feedback just hung there for a moment, watching, waiting, nothing happened.

“Wow, I am jumpy, there’s no danger, not here” laughed Feedback, but it felt flat and nervous. 

Slowly that death grip was removed but she didn’t move from the tower.

‘Come on, you’ve been in much worse. You’ve been shot, ripped apart, and walked it all off. Not even if this tower falling would be as bad as most of, well, a lot. So get over it and move dam it’

When she finally moved her plating was flat against her protoform. A singular pede was removed from the tower and was placed on the exposed floor. When the boards didn’t break the second weight was placed on them Feedback slowly shifted her weight onto the wood. And somehow it held.

It appears that the wood that made up the floor was protected from most of the water, but that didn’t explain why the wood could hold such a weight. Hesitatingly Feedback sat a second pede on the old floor. A quiet grown of metal cracked the silence,‘Oh, it’s been reinforced’ thought Feedback as she bounced on the wood. It creaked in complaint but held.

With the floor problem fixed Feedback grabbed the roof of the building and began to lift. Shingles broke apart and wooden plates came off in chunks. It wasn’t long before the whole building was exposed. The great lens of a flood light came into view, it shined in all of its dusty glory. “OOOohhh what are you”


End file.
